Differences in patient characteristics, rather than treatment itself, appear to account for much of the variation for the outcome for the drug abuse treatment. Better knowledge of the relationships between patient characterics and treatment outcome should improve patient treatment matching and result in more effective and efficient drug abuse treatment. This project collects self-reported sociodemegraphic and psychosocial data at intake from patients seeking outpatient treatment for drug abuse (primarily cocaine or opiate addiction) at the Addiction Research Center Clinic in Baltimore, MD. Data is collected from several domains, including demographic (age, race, sex, marital status), socioeconomic (employment status, occupation, income) educational history, cognitive functioning (as measured by Shipley-Institute of Living Scale), mood (as measured by Symptom Checklist -90R, Profile of Mood States), personality traits (measured by Personality Diagnostic Questionnaire), and psychiatric history (Diagnostic Interview Schedule). Correlations between these patient characteristics and retention in treatment missed clinic appointments, medication compliance (blood medication levels), drug use, (urine toxicology and self-report), and adverse consequences of drug use (Addiction Severity Index) are done to evaluate the influence of sociodemographic factors on drug abuse compliance and outcome. Initial focus in this project is on sociodemographic factors such as age, race, educational level, employment status, homeownership, and stability of residence in cocaine and PCP addicts.